


Sinal

by DK_Alves



Category: South Park
Genre: Dia dos namorados, F/M, Valentine's Week
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: “— Jamais aceitarei me casar com outra pessoa que não seja você, Clyde. — Bebe levou sua mão ao rosto do namorado outra vez, mas agora ela também chorava — Eu te amo tanto... [...]”“— Você... Tem certeza...? — O rapaz perguntou com a voz baixa.— Sim... Toda a certeza do mundo. — O respondeu no mesmo tom, retribuindo o sorriso de forma amorosa.”Fantasy - AU || Valentine's WeekBetada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3





	Sinal

**Author's Note:**

> """"Publicado no Spirit no dia 17/02/2019"""""
> 
> Sétimo e último dia do desafio Valentine's Week.
> 
> Boa leitura!! 
> 
>  
> 
> **************************************  
> Tema do dia:  
> Dia 7 - Livre - Clyde Donovan e Bebe Stevens

— Irei me casar. — Informou, Barbara, com tristeza em sua voz — Meu noivo irá lá em casa amanhã à noite para que possamos nos conhecer.

Clyde arregalou os olhos com a súbita informação, sentindo seu coração pesar rapidamente com aquelas palavras. Sua garganta começou se trancar, enquanto seus olhos marejavam com a típica dor de quando se estava à beira do choro.

Bebe sabia que seu amante estava prestes a cair em prantos, pois o conhecia bem para saber que aquilo havia lhe machucado muito. Mas o que ela podia fazer a respeito? Seus pais haviam deixado muito claro que ela se casaria com o tal rapaz que sequer conhecia, apenas para não se envolver com o nobre Donovan.

A garota não compreendia o motivo da implicância que seus pais possuíam pelo jovem, afinal, ele era alguém bom, muito amável, carinhoso, atencioso. Era também bonito e rico, coisas que importavam demais para a sociedade, por isso não conseguia entender os motivos de tanta repulsa por Clyde.

 

Ela lembrava-se bem do dia em que conheceu seu amante, onde ela saíra para um passeio pelas vielas do vilarejo. Assim que virou uma esquina, o encontrou no meio do pátio, perto do poço, puxando um balde de água para matar a sede de seu cavalo. Ele estava elegantemente trajado e tinha um belo sorriso no rosto enquanto observava seu animal beber o líquido. Stevens sentiu seu coração bater aceleradamente pelo jovem, principalmente quando ele se virou para ela, encarando-a com seus olhos castanhos e brilhantes, alargando ainda mais aquele sorriso encantador.

A loira se apaixonou por ele naquele momento.

Depois desse dia, Bebe passou a visitar ainda mais o centro da cidade, apenas para ter a chance de vê-lo mais uma vez. Não fora fácil, mas num dia, passando em frente às lojas, o avistou dentro de uma analisando cuidadosamente um sapato, procurando alguma imperfeição. A jovem simplesmente não se segurou e adentrou o local, tirando o moreno de sua inspeção, ele a fitou tão intensamente antes de sorrir e atende-la com atenção.

Barbara sabia que tinha atraído a atenção de Donovan naquele momento, na verdade, desde o primeiro instante que se encararam, por isso ela o visitou algumas vezes em sua loja. Nunca comprava nada, apenas passeava por entre os sapatos feitos à mão dispostos nas estantes, fingindo interesse e pedindo para experimentá-los — onde o próprio rapaz o calçava em seus pés — apenas para poder conhecê-lo melhor.

Depois disso, ambos se tornaram próximos demais e então começaram um relacionamento, sem o conhecimento de suas famílias. Claro, nada a mais que simples toques e beijos calmos, afinal, Clyde era um rapaz respeitoso, mas fora o suficiente para ambos se apaixonarem cada vez mais.

Após vários dias com aqueles encontros “casuais”, a garota decidiu contar aos seus pais o que estava acontecendo, não os momentos íntimos que ambos tinham em algumas partes da cidade, apenas a parte em que estava tremendamente apaixonada por ele. Sua mãe lhe olhou com uma expressão completamente indignada e seu pai totalmente decepcionado.

— Seus sapatos são de péssima qualidade, minha filha. — Disse sua mãe — Se eles são assim, imagine a sua personalidade, o passado ou a família!

A loira que não era de se estressar tão facilmente, sentiu-se irritada com o julgamento de seus pais. Um motivo sem fundamentos para impedi-la de estar com eles. Claro, ela desconfiava que outros que ambos preferiam esconder, mas Bebe não se importou, ela simplesmente amava Clyde e não desistiria dele por nada.

Eles continuaram se encontrando, até que seu pai os viu juntos e armou um escândalo sobre aquilo, e pela primeira vez, Barbara viu seu amado com uma expressão que partiu seu coração em milhares de pedaço. Donovan estava quase chorando ouvindo as palavras duras de seu pai.

Senhor Stevens a levou à força de onde estavam, e a imagem de Clyde chorando ao vê-la partir deixou-a arrasada, sendo o suficiente para que Bebe tivesse certeza que seu amante nutria os mais sinceros sentimentos por ela.

Claro, mesmo após isso, ambos continuaram se encontrando todas as noites — por um pedido escrito em uma carta por ela mesma —, em frente ao lago na extremidade da cidade, onde cada um pegava uma lamparina de seus quartos e seguiam pelas ruas desertas até o local marcado. Os dois ficavam por horas juntos, contando seus dias, fazendo juras de amor e matando a saudade do dia inteiro com trocas de carinho.

Foram meses assim, mas que agora estavam prestes a acabar.

 

— O que vamos fazer? — Perguntou Clyde, tentando disfarçar a sua voz já embargada.

Stevens levou sua mão ao rosto do jovem, acariciando suas bochechas quentes, sentindo as lágrimas dele escorrer pela pele. A loira o puxou com cuidado para que ele descansasse a cabeça em seu pescoço.

— Não quero te perder... — Seu choro se intensificou, fazendo o coração da garota se apertar ainda mais.

Ela também não queria perdê-lo, por isso tinha que fazer algo a respeito. Barbara amava Donovan de uma maneira que jamais imaginou. Todos os dias, antes do horário de seus encontros, ela pensava apenas no jovem, se perguntando como ele estaria e o que ele fizera o dia todo. Se ele havia comido bem, descansado bem, como estaria indo sua loja... Até mesmo quando ambos já estavam em casa, após seus momentos íntimos, ela sonhava com ele, imaginando uma vida perfeita ao seu lado.

Seus olhos se encheram de água também, completamente arrasada de ter que simplesmente perder o sonho de ter uma vida com Clyde. No entanto, ela precisava ser forte, achar um meio de solucionar aquela situação, por isso não podia chorar ou deixaria o estado de seu amado ainda pior.

Bebe respirou fundo, engolindo o nó de sua garganta. Apenas uma ideia surgia em sua cabeça, algo que ela jamais cogitou em sua vida.

— Temos que fugir. — Sua voz era firme, como queria que saísse.

Donovan se afastou, desencostando sua cabeça de onde estava e olhando na direção dos olhos de Barbara. A ideia o havia pego de surpresa, o fazendo chorar ainda mais.

— Jamais aceitarei me casar com outra pessoa que não seja você, Clyde. — Bebe levou sua mão ao rosto do namorado outra vez, mas agora ela também chorava — Eu te amo tanto...

No fundo, Bebe não sabia se a sua ideia de fugir daria certo, mas era a única coisa que podia pensar para acalmar a dor que ambos sentiam naquele momento. Ela conhecia os riscos daquelas ações, os perigos que poderiam vir caso seus pais soubessem o que estavam prestes a aprontar. Por isso, a loira pedia por algo, pelo menos uma certeza de que deveriam se arriscar.

 

Assim que o pensamento findou em suas mentes, uma luz simplesmente cintilou no firmamento, surgindo entre as estrelas e por trás das nuvens que estavam nadando naquela noite, o brilho riscou o céu em direção à terra iluminando em claridade branca e suave todo o local arborizado, o esplendor se fez presente refletindo no lago que circulava o lugar em que o casal se encontrava.

Os amantes se entreolharam naquele momento, a surpresa estampada em cada um, mas todas as questões sobre a procedência do evento iluminado desapareceram de suas mentes quando seus olhares se tocaram, e sob o fulgor daquela estrela gigante eles finalmente se encararam apreciando os detalhes que jamais notaram um sobre o outro, devido aos encontros fugazes por todos esses meses em meio a escuridão.

Ambos encararam arrebatados, a esfera orbitando sobre eles, era tão intenso como o sol do dia, mas nenhum dos dois jamais vira tal fenômeno, e o calor e o resplendor os manteve ali, protegidos em sua decisão.

Clyde, podendo voltar a admirar a beleza de Bebe, se emocionou com a visão tão angelical que sua amada tinha naquele momento.

Os olhos cor de mel dela, tão brilhantes pelas lágrimas o encaravam cheios de paixão e tristeza. O peito dele doeu de uma maneira que jamais imaginou que sentiria, por isso o rapaz não se aguentou novamente, pôs-se a chorar enquanto tocava a bochecha de sua garota.

Assim como Barbara sabia, a expressão de Donovan era dolorosa demais para se aguentar, porém, ainda se manteve firme, segurando as lágrimas que estavam por vir. A jovem respirou fundo outra vez, olhando para a esfera brilhante ela sorriu, voltando a fitar os olhos castanhos de Clyde.

A loira tocou a mão de Donovan em seu rosto, mas não se aguentou o suficiente, ela também chorou, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

Os céus tinham lhe mandado a certeza que precisavam para seguir em frente.

Bebe aproximou seu rosto até o do namorado e então selou seus lábios nos do rapaz, começando um beijo calmo em meio ao pranto.

Assim que a jovem finalizou o ósculo, Stevens não afastou seu rosto por completo, ao invés disso, juntou sua testa a do rapaz, segurando firmemente suas bochechas para que ele pudesse encará-la, o que não fora uma tarefa muito fácil.

Clyde não conseguia se acalmar.

— Olhe para mim, meu amor. — Pediu com a voz doce e controlada.

Donovan não tinha coragem de olhá-la, pois apenas o pior invadia sua mente naquele momento, porém, ele fez assim que sua amada pediu novamente. Clyde sentia-se um completo covarde em toda a situação. Ele apenas conseguia se desesperar, sendo que o certo seria ser forte para superar o que estava acontecendo.

Mas como? Ele a amava tanto... Apenas a ideia de perdê-la lhe causava muito sofrimento.

— Nós vamos fugir... amanhã, antes do jantar com minha família. — Barbara mantinha um olhar sério e confiante e sua voz passava toda a segurança que Clyde jamais viu em outra pessoa. Seu coração se acelerou, porém, totalmente diferente do medo que sentira agora a pouco, era algo mais forte e... bonito.

Ele nem teve de pensar muito para descobrir o que de fato era aquele sentimento, o rapaz já estava tão acostumado, pois era a mesma sensação que tinha sempre que estava com ela, no qual seu coração se descontrolava, sua respiração acelerava enquanto seu estômago se revirava toda vez que sentia seu toque ou ouvia sua voz, até mesmo pensar nela lhe causava uma bagunça.

Era _amor_ e mais uma vez, de tantas, se via apaixonado por ela.

Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes isso acontecera, mas cada uma delas os motivos eram diferentes. Era simplesmente o melhor sentimento do mundo.

Clyde sorriu serenamente, por fim sentindo-se mais tranquilo com a confiança e tranquilidade que só Bebe podia lhe causar, a mulher mais forte que já vira.

— Você... Tem certeza...? — O rapaz perguntou com a voz baixa.

— Sim... Toda a certeza do mundo. — O respondeu no mesmo tom, retribuindo o sorriso de forma amorosa.

Mais uma vez Donovan chorou, mas desta vez seu coração estava leve enquanto a felicidade invadia seu rosto, iluminando-o muito mais que qualquer luz existente na terra.

O jovem aproximou seu rosto ao da amada, selando aquela importante promessa com um beijo doce e apaixonado.

Em breve, eles seriam, finalmente, um do outro.

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada, [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin)!!!! Você me ajudou tanto a semana inteira ♥ Nem sei o que faria se eu não tivesse sua ajuda, provavelmente teria desistido delas kkkk. Obrigada mesmo!!! ♥ 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado!!!! <3
> 
> Até uma próxima! 
> 
> Beijos =3 
> 
>  
> 
> ******************************************************  
> Temas do desafio Valentine's Week:  
> Dia 1 - Carta - Eric Cartman - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875151  
> Dia 2 - Teste de Compatibilidade - Clybe - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875289  
> Dia 3 - Cúpido - Bunny - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875376  
> Dia 4 - Mal Entendido - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875424  
> Dia 5 - Jantar Romântico - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875571  
> Dia 6 - Primeira Vez - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875619  
> Dia 7 - Livre - POSTADO


End file.
